


Connections

by Amahoshi



Series: Our Sky (And we will always come back to you) [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amahoshi/pseuds/Amahoshi
Summary: When bad news hits the Vongola Decimo's family, it doesn't just come in ones. It comes in spades. A prologue-type fic to Once Again, but could be read as an angsty stand-alone.





	Connections

**Author's Note:**

> Re-post from fanfiction.net

She stilled. The world went black and although the person in front of her kept speaking, she couldn't really hear anything. The world stopped.

_What did the person just tell her?_

She couldn't remember. Because it wasn't true. It couldn't be.

_What couldn't be true?_

She walked forwards, slightly brushing past the girl with orange hair. She was crying. The girl was crying. Her eyes didn't seem suited for tears, but the anguish and pain reflected in her eyes was still so real; the tears still fell.

_Why was she crying?_

People kept trying to block her way. Gentle hands wrapped themselves around her, but she didn't understand. Why did they keep trying to stop her? She needed to keep going. Something was not right.

Something was missing.

"Nana, please stop."

She blinked, but obediently came to a stop. It was hard not to obey that tone. It was soft, but insistent. It sounded so much like Tsu-kun's voice.

"Iemitsu, where's Tsu-kun? Is he locked up in the office again? I know he's worried about Hayato and Takeshi, but he really needs to eat." She said lightly, wrinkles appearing on her face at the thought of her child not eating properly. Iemitsu looked at her with sad eyes. He suddenly looked older than 50.

_Why are you frowning?_

"Honey?" Nana reached out and grabbed his hands. "Why are you frowning?"

Her husband trembled slightly and opened his mouth, "Swe – Nana, listen."

No. This wasn't right. Why was Iemitsu trembling? Why did he switch to Nana?

She didn't want to hear it.

"Iemitsu, don't you think that Tsuna should eat more?" She interrupted, not allowing him to finish his sentence. "I think he's too skinny. He really should take care of himself better, otherwise he won't be any help to Takeshi and—"A hand on her shoulder stopped her rambling. Nana looked up, confused.

"Dear?"

"Nana… Tsuna is gone."

What?

_What did he just say?_

"Ara? Where did he go? Did you tell him to come back in time for dinner?" She asked, her voice pitched slightly higher than normal. Iemitsu looked at her and all of the sudden, Nana felt the need to walk away from him. She stumbled back a little, flinching when he reached a hand out to steady her.

"I'm going to the kitchen. Tsu-kun will be hungry." She took a step backwards again, ignoring the look Iemitsu was giving her. "I need to go."

She turned around, but a hand held onto her wrist tightly. She looked to her husband with a look of despair.

_Let me go. Please._

"Let go, Iemitsu." Her voice raised another pitch. The hold on her wrist remained stubbornly still. Her heart started beating uncontrollably, and she was seized with an intense desperation.

"Let go of me!" She cried, half hysterically. The hold on her wrist, however, remained and, if it was even possible, gripped tighter.

"Nana," Her name sounded forced. "He's gone."

Why did Iemitsu keep saying that Tsu-kun was gone? She knew that. That's why she needed to go and prepare dinner, for when he came back.

But Iemitsu shook his head at her, and, for the first time since Tsuna was born, tears fell down his cheeks.

"Nana," He choked out. "He's gone. Tsuna is dead."

She stilled. The words rushed over her like a torrent of cold water.

_Tsuna is dead._

Nana took a step back, and then black was all she saw.

* * *

"Mom, what should I do?" He cried out, voice full of despair. "It was supposed to be a simple mission, but now they've been kidnapped."

Nana's eyes softened and her heart broke. She walked over, drawing her son into his arms. He used to be so tiny, but now he was a good head taller than her. Yet none of that mattered, because, right now, he was a tired, devastated man who needed a pillar.

"You'll get them back Tsuna." She said, voice full of conviction. "I know you will."

* * *

She set a cup of hot cocoa down, smiling softly when he turned weary eyes onto her. He grabbed the cup thankfully and sighed, leaning into her.

"Hayato has been sending out signals." Tsuna smiled wryly. "He's always been good at keeping his head when the situation is at its worst."

Nana nodded and smoothed her hand over his hair. She didn't really understand the technical details of everything, but she could always listen.

* * *

Tsuna slammed his fist into the wall, eyes a molten lava at the images that appeared on the screen. Nana bit back the horrified scream that lurched up her throat. Her heart felt like it stopped and tears rapidly welled up.

"No." She whispered in horror. "Not Lambo..." She trailed off as a new set of images appeared. Her sweet, sweet Lambo. Lambo who always smiled willfully at her. Lambo who always demanded she make his favorite grape pie. Lambo who always found pathetic excuses to see her – the light bulb needed changing, what? – but never failed to make her smile.

A crash snapped her out, and she looked to Tsuna. His eyes flashed in deadly anger as he stalked out of the room, slamming the door shut. The vase wobbled off the side table and hit the floor with a loud curse.

She looked back to the screen. A pale, naked teenager with cuts and lacerations all over flashed on the screen. He was lying in his own blood, she realized belatedly. The dam broke and Nana's tears flooded out.

* * *

"I'm going, Mom." He announced to her determinedly. She looked up at him and suddenly felt the years catching up to her. She nodded her head resignedly.

"I know." She said, eyes flushed with unshed tears. "That's just how you are."

His eyes softened, and he took quick strides over to her. Tsuna knelt down in front of her chair and clasped his hands in hers softly.

"I'm glad I was born as your son, Mom." He said softly, reaching up to kiss her forehead. Then, he smiled and his eyes shone.

"You have always been the best mom."

* * *

She opened her eyes and, immediately, saw Iemitsu's worried face.

"He's gone," she said softly, noticing her husband's anxious stare. Tears started falling, but she didn't try to wipe them away. "I should've held onto him more."

"I shouldn't have let go of him."

Iemitsu wrapped his arms around her, but she shook her head furiously.

"I want to see him, Iemitsu. Where is he? Where is my baby?"

Her husband nodded and took her hands, guiding her forwards.

She felt it before she saw the sleek, black box.

It was out of place. It didn't look like it belonged in the cozy living room full of warm colors. She took a careful step towards it, and braced herself before looking in.

He looked like he was sleeping.

She reached down and cupped his cheek, heart lurching at the cold, icy feel.

_He's cold._

A sob choked out. It was real. He really was gone.

_I'm glad I was born as your son, Mom._

Her tears continued falling as she traced his face. She brought her hand up and smoothed the hair out of his forehead, leaning down to kiss it.

"Thank you, for being my son."


End file.
